User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/In The House With The Rats: Marcus Is Alive
This is an episode I made as a crossover with Violetta before Violetta actually premiered and a Lab Rats spin-off I've called In The House With The Rats. Enjoy. Episode Marcus is alive is the first episode of In The House With The Rats. This features the first appearance of Marcus and many other characters from Lab Rats and some new ones. This episode is also a crossover with the Disney channel show Violetta as well as an hour special. Overview Plot A: Marcus comes alive and frees Krane's soldiers and S-1 Plot B: Donald and Douglas' very younger sister visits and so does Grandma Rose Plot S-1 walks into a disaster site which was Douglas' old base. She rummages around in the rocks and finds Marcus. She picks him up and takes him to Victor Krane. Main titles come on. Leo walks into school with Adam, Bree and Chase. Principal Perry approaches them. She talks to them about trying to steal Jingles again as they were caught doing it the night before. Leo, Bree and Chase tell her different ideas of what happened but Adam tells her the truth getting them busted by her. They then walk towards the study hall but Stephanie stops them. She asks them where they're going, Chase tries to tell her but Leo interrupts saying that they are going to the study hall to learn which is something that's very new to her but she'll get it implying that she's dumb. Then she says that she needs them to tutor her in science and Chase offers to. Then Marcus walks up behind them and offers. Stephanie agrees and they walk away but Marcus turns back and looks at them but they just make faces. At Davenport Industries Douglas just finishes a phone call with his sister, Camila, just as Tasha walks in. She asks him if that was her mother but Douglas tells her it was his sister and she's coming the next day. Tasha then gets worried as Rose is coming as well. Donald walks in and asks if Tasha's okay. She tells him that Rose is coming and he replies saying that he hates her. Douglas then says that Camila is coming but Donald says that he used to think she was annoying but then he met Rose. Tasha gives him an annoyed look and walks out just as the kids walk in. Donald tells them that he has good news but mostly bad news. The good news that their Aunt Camila is coming and she's bringing friends and the bad news is that Rose is coming and Camila is very immature. Then they say they can top it and then Donald challenges them. They tell him Marcus was at school. Donald tells them to not tell Douglas but he heard it so he walks over. He says that if Marcus is alive, he's going to go looking for him but the kids tell him he was too busy flirting with an airhead. Douglas walks out to try and find Krane because he has a feeling he's behind it. At Krane's base, Krane looks worried as S-1 has gone missing after refusing to find Marcus for him. Krane then asks if Douglas wants to be his partner again but Douglas says he would rather shave all his hair off. Krane offers to but then Douglas says if Krane changes he will be his partner again but if not, something bad will happen. Krane says he's so scared and Douglas leaves. Douglas returns to Davenport Industries and tells everyone that Krane is behind it but there's something wrong as S-1 was missing. The kids look awkward and then Chase and S-1 walk in. Douglas asks what she's doing here but Chase tells him that she's changed and seems like a better person. Leo then tells him he has nothing to be scared of as he wasn't the one who got his arm broken by her. Chase tells Douglas that S-1 ran away and her real name is Laila. Douglas then replies saying that her master is waiting so she'd better go but he is cut of mid-sentence by Marcus knocking on the door. Everyone except Tasha and Laila screams, thinking its Perry, and Tasha gets the door. When she opens the door, she is about to speak but Marcus starts first. He asks if the kids are home so Tasha turns around and says yes despite the kids signalling to say no. Tasha walks away and Marcus walks in. Chase stands up to talk but Leo pushes him down and asks Marcus what he wants. He says he wants to be friends again but Leo laughs. Marcus says he's serious and if they don't believe him, just ask Laila. Chase calls Laila over as she is just about to get out of the room. She then walks over and says hi to Marcus. Chase asks her if Marcus is telling the truth and she says yes. Bree asks if this is some kind of trick to lure them into some trap but Laila says she's telling the truth. Still Bree and Leo don't believe it but Adam and Chase believe her. The kids argue a while but the then Bree brings up that Chase is the smart one and should be able to see right through her. But Chase says that after Leo walked out after fighting her, they got to know each other and she seemed, un-S-1like. Bree said that she still doesn't trust her. Leo agrees and so does Adam. Completely ignoring them, Chase grabs Laila hand and takes her down to the lab. Marcus can't isn't getting what Chase meant by Leo fighting so asks Leo. Leo then says that Marcus' old master gave him bionics. Marcus asks where he is but Leo says that Marcus is talking to him. Then Marcus says that he meant Douglas. Adam tells him that Douglas is in the lab. Then Bree says she assumes that he knows where it is. Marcus gives a sarcastic smile and walks to the lab. In the lab Donald and Douglas are talking with Chase and Laila when Marcus walks in. No one hears him walk in so he says dad. Douglas and Donald turn around then Donald takes the kids upstairs but Douglas wants him to stay. Marcus says he's sorry and he just came to see him but if he doesn't want to see him he fully understands. Douglas pauses and Marcus is just about to leave when Douglas speaks. Douglas says that it shouldn't be Marcus that's sorry it should be him because he's the one that made Marcus fight in the first place when Marcus didn't want to. Marcus smiles and then says that he also made Laila, not evil by disconnecting the triton app from Krane and instead to Douglas. Douglas smiles back. Commercials come on. In Argentina, where Camila lives, Camila and her friends Maxi, Francecsa and Braco are talking when bad girl Ludmila walks in with her friends Leon and Andres. Everyone stops and looks then looks away. Camila is sat where Ludmila usually sits and when Ludmila goes to sit down she looks offended. Ludmila asks why Camila is in her place and is defended by Naty. Camila says because it is a free world and people can do what they want. Ludmila then says they can't in the presence of her then Angie walks in. Angie asks what they're arguing about this time implying that the girls argue a lot. Ludmila says that Camila took her seat and it's not fair then Camila says that it's a free world so she can sit somewhere else in a free world. Angie agrees with Camila and Ludmila walks away offended. Angie starts to talk about the lesson but Ludmila starts talking to Camila. Ludmila says that there's no point in her being here because she can't sing. Braco then says something in his language that no one understands. Everyone looks confused, then Angie asks them to be quiet because she is talking. Then Camila tells Angie what Ludmila said to her and Angie tells Ludmila if it's true. Ludmila denies it but Naty (who is late) says that she probably did and sits with Camila. Ludmila tells Naty that she should defend her not Camila but Naty ignores her. Angie says thank you to Naty and tells Ludmila to go outside and come back in when she feels she can be nice. Then Leon stands up and says that they have no evidence to prove and Naty came in late. But then Maxi stands up and says that they do have evidence. Andres asks what and Maxi names many things that they have done to him, Braco, Francesca and Camila. Angie agrees and says that Leon can join her if he wants and he says happily. Andres gets up but Angie says that she didn't say that he had to go out but Andres says that he's going to sit with the others and sits with Naty. The next day at Davenport Industries, Tasha is leaving to go shopping before Rose comes she asks Donald if he can pick Rose up and he says no. Tasha says please but he still says no. Tasha gives him an annoyed look and leaves. Leo walks down the stairs. He asks if he can take a road trip for until Rose is gone and Donald says if he has to live through it so does Leo. Leo moans but Donald insists that he stays. The Adam, Bree, Marcus, Laila and Marcus come up but Leo tells them that Rose is coming so they may as well stay down in the lab. Marcus asks who Rose is and Bree says she's Leo's evil Grandmother. Leo says that she isn't evil just over-protective but Adam, Bree and Chase say she's evil. Douglas says that he knows Krane's evil but Leo says they're talking about his grandmother. Cast Main Cast Billy Unger as Chase Davenport Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Ashley Argota as S-1/ Leila Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres Davenport Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte Alba Rico as Natalia Vidal Lodovica Comello as Francesca Caviglia Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro Jorge Blanco as Leon Nicolas Garnier as Andres Calixto Cameo Cast Clara Alonso as Angie Carrara Trivia *This is the first episode of In The House With The Rats. *This is also the first crossover. *This episode also marks the premiere of many characters such as : Camila, Maxi, Naty, Ludmila and Francesca. *This is the first appearance of Marcus since Season 2 of Lab Rats due to his death. *It is revealed that Donald and Douglas have a sister as well as Rose loves Studio On Beat ( Camila's school) Category:Blog posts